Sakurella and the Playboy
by xEmoRosesx
Summary: A Punk Princess, a Playboy, and Evil Stepmother and Sisters, plus one hell of a drama'd story!
1. Sakurella

**Bold and Underlined: author notes**

_I__talics: Thoughts_

_**Bold: Chat or notes.**_

_Italics and Underlines: Music lyrics_

On with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing that could have happened_

_Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_

_It's not a war no-_

Sakura groaned and slapped her alarm clock.

"Sakura! Get your lazy ass downstairs and make me breakfast!" Tsunade's voice echoed through a nearby intercom. "Coming!" Sakura hit the button on the intercom and screamed. She got up, stretched, and threw on a three-layered tank top, ripped skinny jeans, and her converse. Brushing her pink locks, and putting on jewelry, she ran outside to the a joining mansion owned by her step mother and step-sisters.

**A few minutes later**

She ran into the kitchen and grabbed the first available food in the refrigerator. Pancakes. Good that's not too hard to make, she thought. After preparing four plates of the sugary dough she placed them on plates and walked up stairs.

Knocking on the first door, she heard a muffled "Finally, god damn!" and entered abruptly. Tsunade, sat in a pink robe on her king sized bed blowing on her nails, her long blonde locks in pigtails.

"Here, Tsunade." Sakura put on a fake smile, and placed down the plate and drink and flounced out to the next room. Coming across a horrid Barbie pink door she knocked and the door flung open to reveal Ino, one of her two evil step-sisters, looking like she went through a hedge backwards.

"What do you want forehead? I was trying to get some sleep!" she squealed, revealing her nickname.

"Breakfast, pig, eat up and you'll get brain cells!" Sakura said ecstatically, pushed the girl's breakfast, pushed the plate into her arms and pushed her in and slammed the door.

Sighing, Sakura walked to the final room, a door adorned with hearts, pictures of Sasuke Uchiha; the schools playboy; and Hannah Montana. She kicked the door open to reveal a red-headed girl adorned in a pink robe, also and her hair in curlers.

"What do you want, skank?" Karin, her other step-sister said, pushing up her black rimmed glasses up her nose.

"Nothing, whore. Eat up now" Sakura replied, plastering another fake smile on her face and slamming the door on her way out. Suddenly she had an idea. She pulled out a sharpie from her back pocket and drew all over her door posters. Grinning evilly she walked downstairs to grab her bag and skateboard from her room. On her way through she grabbed an apple and went to her room.

There was a muffled scream coming from Karin's room and a yell that told Sakura, she found the posters. Smirking she grabbed her messenger bag adorned with pins, buttons and iron-ons, and her Skateboard she skated out of the house and down the drive way.

**Omg! Sorry, Just FYI, they're going to be short chapters! I have notheing against Tsunade but she fit you know?**


	2. Damn Playboy

Sakura was quietly skating to school listening to her iPod only to be met halfway by her best friend, Hinata. The purple haired girl drove up in her "hippie van" (As Sakura liked to call it) and smiled cheerfully.

"Morning, sunshine" she sing-sang from inside as Sakura opened up the beat up vans door and climbed in, putting away her iPod.

"Bad morning to you too." She grumbled.

"Queen bitch and the whores on your ass again?" Hinata questioned pulling into the school a few minutes later.

"Who else? Well apart from that new playboy. God, who does he think he is?" she said getting out.

"Its Sasuke Uchiha, of the Uchiha Massacre. What do you expect? His friend is cute though, if he wasn't a complete joker." Hinata blushed thinking of Naruto Uzumaki.

"You like him, don't you? Geez, Hinata, he's just a-"

She was cut off by a boy knocking into her. She saw chicken-ass hair and instantly knew who it was.

"Watch it Uchiha-teme" She spat, glaring into his ebony eyes with her own green ones.

"Gladly, Haruno." He glared back, only to be surrounded by fan girls, Karin and Ino, leading them grabbing onto both of his arms.

"Sasuke-kun, are these skanks bothering you?" Karin asked, glancing at us. Hinata mumbled a string of curse words under her breath and was about to slap Karin when a voice echoes the hall ways.

"Ladies, you're Sasu-cakes will be available later, for now back off!" Naruto came to Sasuke's aid and pulled the girls off and scared them off. He turned and looked Hinata up and down and smiled.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, babe?" She smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"Did it hurt when your mom dropped you on the head, honey?" Hinata retorted winking at him and walking away. Naruto wolf-whistled and mumbled "feisty" and followed her path. Suddenly the bell rang and Sasuke walked past Sakura.

"Get to class, unless you wanna be late." He threw over his shoulder. Sakura rolled her eyes and ran to class.


	3. More Drama

Sakura walked into the cafeteria and sat down, head in her arms at an abandoned table in the corner. She lifted up her head to get out her lunch and stopped as a certain ebony gaze caught her vision.

Why the hell is he looking at me?

_Either way, you like it._

What the- Who are you?

_Your inner, who else?_

Whatever, leave me alone, stupid teme too….

She collected her thoughts just as Hinata came over and sat down next to Sakura lunch in hand. Naruto bumped Ino and Karin out the way and sat down next to Sasuke and looked at Hinata and smiled as she caught his gaze.

"You and Loud dude, eh?" Sakura smirked seeing Hinata redden.

"No, but he won't give up, everywhere I go, flirt, flirt, flirt! He's cute though…" She sighed and started eating her supposed to be spaghetti.

"We're going to the Masked Masquerade right? I mean you needa show off your moves and no one will care because they won't know it's you. We should go shopping since its tomorrow, I can take you today. You have money saved up right?"

"I don't know. I might. But I only have sixty bucks saved up." She picked at her ramen. The bell rang a few moments later and Sakura parted ways with Hinata and walked to English.

"Afternoon class, today we're going to be reading all day so get out your book and if you need anything, I'm at the back of the class, grading your essays." Kurenai, said and walked past the desks to her table at the back. Sakura got out her book, Vampire Knight, and began reading. Ten minutes later a note was balled up and thrown at her forehead.

She looked up to see Naruto arrange his books and glance at her. She un-crumpled it.

**Does Hinata like me?** His chicken scratch words, barely readable.

**I dunno ask her to the Masked Ball.** She wrote in her perfect Calligraphy. She crumpled it back up and threw it at his cheek. He looked up and frowned, reading the note. He scribbled something and threw it back.

**I'm nervous, help me? By the way, I think Sasuke likes you all he does is stare at you. You going to the Ball?** She frowned.

**Just ask her, I promise, she'll accept it. Hell, he hates me, duh. Yes I am. I'll see you there.** She wrote and threw it back just as the bell rung. She got out of her seat and walked to her next class.


	4. I miss you, father

Sakura collapsed on her Lace bed. She had just got back from the mall with Hinata. They had got everything they needed. She was just about to fall asleep when the intercom beeped. She groaned.

"Forehead! Mom's not here so make us Dinner! NOW!" Ino screamed.

"COMING! GEEZ KEEP YOUR THONG ON YOU WHORE!" she retorted. She walked out and across to the mansion and into the kitchen to see Karin and Ino sat at the table, with pictures of Sasuke everywhere.

"So I asked him if he wanted a soda and she said "Hn" Omg!! Can you believe it!?" Karin exclaimed to Ino, filing her pink painted nails. "Noo way!" Ino squealed.

"Alright, unless you want food on your precious 'Sasu-cakes' pictures, I suggest you scoot them back to your little pink holes." Sakura growled as they whined and ran around picking them up and ran back upstairs. Sakura opened up the pantry and grabbed the instant pizza. She popped it into the microwave and sat down in the living room on the couch only to be suddenly showered in flour, Karin and Ino behind her giggling.

"That's what you get, you idiot, for messing up my Sasuke-kun pictures!" Karin boasted, snorting.

"Ugh." Sakura brushed the flour out of her Pink and black highlighted hair and went to get the pizza. She threw it on the plates and grabbed her own and walked out, leaving the two, so she could eat in peace. Placing her plate down after taking a bite, she pulled out her dress and set it in her wardrobe and smiled.

Finally I'll be noticed.

_Hell Yes!_

She pulled out her mask and placed it on her dresser. Suddenly she missed her father. Kakashi had died in a car accident after marrying Tsunade, leaving her to take care, or haunt, Sakura. She then went over to her notice board filled with pictures of her, Hinata, and Kakashi. She glanced at one with her high in the air and him holding her up. They were both so happy, then he had to remarry. She missed her mom, who died of cancer when she was only 14. How she missed her mother, Anko, and her father Kakashi. She miled faintly and began eating her pizza and opened her laptop. Hinata was logged on.

**PeaceLover: Okay my house, at four tomorrow, makeup, etc. You there?**

**iPunkPrincess: Yes! Away from the evil twins! I'm so there!**

**PeaceLover: Guess who asked me to the Ball? And I accepted!**

**iPunkPrincess: Naruto? Wasn't It obvious he's in love with you? xD**

**PeaceLover: Gotta go, mom's asking me to feed Rufus **(A/N: Her doggy! :D) **Ttyl~**

**iPunkPrincess: *Yawns* I'm tired anyways, cya!**

Sakura logged out and fell on her bed after quickly changing into a tank top and music note pants. An hour later, Karin snuck in and rummaged round Sakura's room, still in her days outfit; a short mini skirt and a top that barely covered her stomache; and opened up her laptop, reading Her and Hinata's conversation.

_She going, ey? Well not for long…. Haha, wait till Ino hears this!_


	5. The Problem

Sakura yawned and once again, was interrupted by the intercom.

"Miss Sakura Haruno! Your daddy did not raise you to be lazy! Get your ass downstairs! Family meeting." Tsunade's voice boomed. "Yeah yeah" Sakura muttered, taking her hand off the talk button. She took a quick shower and mentally noted that she would take a bubble bath before she attended the ball. She put on a mini dress, her favorite converse and her choker and grabbed her bag and skateboard and headed to the mansion.

She walked into the living room to se Tsunade, in a cocktail dress, Ino, in a super short dress and stilettos and Karin in her classic red high heels and Short skirt and a top that said "Barbie".

"You called, your highness?" Sakura said, sarcasm coating the sentence as she curtsied sarcastically.

"Yes, Since I have a party with some very special friends, I will not be able to go with Karin and Ino to the Masquerade. You, will be cleaning mine, Ino's and Karin's rooms and the whole house. I expect it to be done before I'm home. You won't be attending the ball."

Sakura's heart dropped to the ground. That bitch! How could she!

"Yes, Tsunade, I understand" she mumbled heartbrokenly. She grabbed her skateboard and went to school.

At homeroom

Sakura took out her Blackberry and logged into IM

**iPunkPrincess logged in **

_Peace Lover logged in_

YouthfulBeast logged in 

**Avenger logged in**

**Hn, nevermind. **

**Avenger logged out**

**Who's this, Hinata?**

_Oh, that's my friend Lee, say hi Lee!_

Hello, my lovely lady

**Uhm.. hi….. I'm Sakura, btw, but you already know that don't you? ;) **

**Omg Hinata guess what?!?**

_What? _

**The queen bitch isn't gonna let me go tonight! I have to clean the house! I can't sneak out even though she won't be back till way late! And what's worse is the Whores are gonna go instead of me! Ugh! What am I gonna do!?!**

_That's horrible!?! We can't clean the house and then go because it will take too long, trust me I've been in the Whore's rooms! Their atrocious! _

My brother and I, could be able to help you. We weren't able to go so how about we clean the house? I wouldn't mind and plus, we're fast beasts! 

**You would do that for me? That's so sweet, Lee! Remind me to give you a big hug! ******** You know where my house is, the bug mansion west of here, come by at 6? Thank you soo much!!!! **

That is no problem my youthful cherry blossom! We'll be there! Goodbye my friends!!!! 

Youthful Beast logged off

(Both)_**Yay We're going!!!**_

Sakura signed off and mentally danced around. Now all she had to do was fake it…

Mansion; 5:45pm

"Okay, we'll see you later, ugly!" The twins giggled and flounced out the door after their mother. Yes you will, Sakura thought. Fifteen minutes later Lee and his brother Gai we're cleaning the kitchen whilst Hinata and Sakura got ready.

"Come out Hinata! You look beautiful!" Sakura yelled at the bathroom door.

Hinata emerged in a simple blue dress covering her knees with spaghetti straps and a silver cover up over it. Her hair was pulled in a wavey up do that showed off her face and she had a mask on that was a blue butterfly. "You look awesome, Saku!" Hinata giggled.

Sakura had on a elegant pink dress that went to her knees also that had a slit up the right side and lace on the chest, and bottom. She had her hair in a black wig with small pink highlights. Her mask was a wolf with a simple black teardrop on the right side also she grabbed her black iPod and slipped it on her thigh holder, mentally remembering to give it to the DJ for her song.

They flounced out the door, waving to a flustered Lee and a grinning Gai on their way out.


	6. The Dance

Sakura and Hinata walked through the ballroom look a like Cafeteria. It was all silver, gold, and bronze.

"Wow, what a room" Hinata smiled in awe.

"Hell yeah." Sakura replied.

"Drinks?" Hinata asked suddenly, making Sakura jump.

She nodded in agreement. Fixing her wig, she made her way to the punch display.

Sakura glanced around eyeing the twin whores.

Ino, was in a slutty purple dress shorter than her mid-thigh. Her mask was a purple pig like one. She had a flock of boys around her. Ditto to Karin beside her, who was wearing a slitted up dress, not like Sakura's. It was red, matching matching her red cat mask.

Sakura sighed, and reached for a glass of punch, and accidently knocked into a boy in a fox's mask.

"Sorry I- Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

"What's up, uhm-"

"Uh- Luna" Sakura hid her real identity.

"Never heard of you, and you are?" he gestured to Hinata who glanced at him squarely.

"Hinata. Who else" She smirked, whacking him over his head.

"Hey!Love the dress, oh hot one." Sakura could see a grin from under his mask, as he linked arms with Hinata.

"Naruto, I'd appreciate it if not every girl you talk to, was going to be your flirting mate."

Sasuke appeared from behind Sakura and she turned and gasped. He had on the exact same mask as her, only, the tear drop was red.

"Nice mask." He smirked.

"Ditto." She smirked back.

She turned to ask Hinata if she wanted to dance, but when she turned around she saw Hinata and Naruto talking in a corner. Not wanting to bother them, she turned back around smiling.

"You wanna dance?" Sasuke questioned as if reading her mind.

"Sure, hold on." She walked over to the DJ, seeing Neji.

"Hey! Neji! Track 3 please?" She asked bittersweetly. "Hey Tenten!" She smiled and waved at his girlfriend.

"Hey yourself!" she screamed above the music, her bird mask shining.

"Sure, Sakura." Neji smiled, plugging in the iPod.

"By the way, its Luna for tonight. And thanks!" She said and walked off.

She walked back to Sasuke, as OneRepublic started playing. He held out his hand and they walked into the center of the dancefloor.

He placed his hand on her waist, and intertwined the other hand with hers and she placed her free hand on his shoulder.

"Try and keep up with me." He smirked.

"Easy"

_All the right friends in all the wrong places _

_So yeah, we're going down _

_They've got all the right moves in all the right faces _

_So yeah, we're going down_

_Just paint the picture of a perfect place _

_They've got it better than what anyone's told you _

_They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades _

_And we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers_

They started twirling and then Sakura decided to beef it up. She started moving her leg, whilst sliding it as they twirled.

_I know we've got it good _

_But they've got it made _

_And the grass is getting greener each day _

_I know things are looking up _

_But soon they'll take us down before anybody's knowing our name._

_They've got all the right friends in all the right places _

_So yeah, we're going down _

_We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces _

_So yeah, we're going down _

_They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going _

_Yeah, we're going down _

_They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going _

_Yeah, we're going down_

Sasuke smirked and raised her up in the air. Sakura posed and floated to the ground only to be lifted up again.  
Keeping his hand on her waist her twirled her around. Taking advantage, Sakura lifted up one leg, spinning like a ballerina.

"Nice" Sasuke whispered on her neck. She shivered. Suddenly he pulled her closer.

This is when Sakura noticed, the crowd had made a circle round them. She focused only on her and him.

_Do you think I'm special?_

_Do you think I'm nice?_

_Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?_

_Between the noise you hear _

_And the sound you like _

_Are we just sinking in an ocean of faces?_

_It can be possible that rain can fall,_

_Only when it's over our heads _

_The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away _

_All the world is dead._

Sakura had an Idea. She started upbeat, and doing a tango/salsa move. Luckily Sasuke caught up to her. Their bodies movied simultaneously. She shifted around, perfectly.

_They've got,_

_They've got all the right friends in all the wrong places _

_So yeah, we're going down _

_We've got all the right moves and and all the wrong faces _

_So yeah, we're going down_

_They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going _

_Yeah, we're going down _

_They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going _

_Yeah, we're going down_

_It doesn't matter what you see._

_I know i could never be _

_Someone that looks like you._

_It doesn't matter what you say I know _

_I could never face someone that could sound like you._

They were still going, moving around in circles.

"Dance lessons, Luna?" He questioned.

"Hell yes." She whispered in his ear, feeling him shiver. She twriled again and fell into a split, only to be lifted off the ground again.

_All the right friends in all the wrong places _

_So yeah, we're going down _

_We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces _

_So yeah, we're going down_

_All the right friends in all the wrong places _

_So yeah, we're going down _

_We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces _

_So yeah, we're going down_

_They said, everybody knows everybody knows where we're going _

_Yeah we're going down _

_They said, everybody knows everybody knows where we're going _

_Yeah we're going down_

_Yeah we're going down Y_

_eah we're going down_

_All the right moves, hey _

_Yeah, we're going down _

_All the right moves, hey _

_Yeah, we're going down_

They finished dancing, still breathing loudly, their hold staying the same.

Clapping surrounded them, and whistling coming from a boy.

Naruto, Sakura thought.

Sasuke leaned in about to lift off her mask and kiss her when she heard a yell come from Hinata.

"S- LUNA! ITS TIME TO GO! WE HAVE THREE MINUTES BEFORE ITS MIDNIGHT!!!"

"Crap! I have to go, it was nice meeting you!" Sakura broke free of his grasp and ran to the Dj stand to get her iPod.

"Wait! Will I see you at school tomorrow?" Sasuke questioned.

"I don't know, I'm sorry!"

She kissed his cheek, only to be grabbed by Hinata and dragged off.

Sakura placed her iPod in her holder and ran off, not noticing it slip out. Sasuke grabbed it and tried to get her attention but failed. He looked at the black iPod. He'll return it to her when he next sees her. Hopefully he'll see her again.


End file.
